Secuestrado
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Y se fue al bosque a buscar leña, siendo luna nueva. Lo que nadie sabía, es que él no regresaría. [En respuesta al reto pedido por mis Destral, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Post-manga.


**Secuestrado**

**Summary:** Y se fue al bosque a buscar leña, siendo luna nueva. Lo que nadie sabía, es que él no regresaría. [En respuesta al reto pedido por mis Destral, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome y un poco de Miroku/Sango.

**Capítulo uno**

Estrujó la tela sin mucha delicadeza y luego la extendió para tenderla.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver su trabajo terminado y tomó el cesto donde yacían antes las ropas sucias y entró en su cabaña.

_El día cantaba de maravilloso y ella no podía sentirse más dichosa._

_Acarició su vientre con cuidado. En unos cuantos meses estaría abultado, según lo que su esposo le había dicho el día anterior. Ese sería el segundo bebé de ambos, y ella no podía sentirse más feliz._

_Quince años._

_Quince largos pero hermosos años habían pasado desde que el pozo había dejado de funcionar irreversiblemente. Quince años que llevaba viviendo en la época feudal… Quince años desde que se había casado con InuYasha._

_Sí, nada podía ser más perfecto que lo que vivía._

_Dejó el cesto en una esquina y suspiró agotada. El día podría estar hermoso pero el sol nunca daba tregua._

Debía tener cuidado con sus poderes de sacerdotisa, Kaede-sama se lo había advertido la primera vez que estuvo encinta: un descuido y terminaría purificando al niño, debido a su linaje demoniaco. Por esto tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse al Goshimboku, ya que al estar cerca de él su energía se intensificaba, y no se perdonaría jamás el hacerle daño a su propio hijo.

_Bufó de pronto al imaginarse a su sobreprotector marido. Cuando su vientre comenzara a notarse no la dejaría hacer nada. ¡Ni siquiera la dejaría ir a recoger hierbas! Con un poco de suerte y podría convencerlo de que hicieran el amor. Según él, era demasiado peligroso mientras ella estuviera encinta, pero la vez anterior no había sucedido nada malo. No creía que eso fuera a suceder._

De forma despreocupada se abrió la cortina que servía de puerta en la cabaña y el "Gran" (como lo habían apodado los aldeanos desde que los había salvado de Naraku) InuYasha entró a la cabaña como perro por su casa (lo que Kagome consideró irónico).

_El hanyô le dirigió una mirada a su esposa, quien le sonrió al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron._

_No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó junto a ella y dejó que se recostara en su hombro._

_—Te dije que no hicieras nada ahora, estás cansada.__—reprochó, refiriéndose al momento en que ella estuvo lavando la ropa._

_—No podrás evitar que haga cosas, InuYasha. No estoy inválida.__—dijo ella, divertida._

_—Estás embarazada._

_—No inválida.__—repitió._

_— ¡Keh! Para el caso es lo mismo._

_Ella frunció el ceño y dejó de recostarse en él para mirarle._

_—Al suelo._

_Bien, hay cosas que nunca cambian._

_—Kagome temee.__—masculló desde el piso._

_—Eres un idiota. No puedo estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Apenas llevo como un par de días desde que sabes que estoy embarazada y actúas como si el bebé naciera mañana.__—reprochó._

_—Keh… No es así._

_Ella suspiró. Él volvió a sentarse a su lado de brazos cruzados._

_Se tensó de forma involuntaria y se relajó casi al instante al sentir como su mujer su abrazaba a su brazo y se recostaba en él, suspirando._

_—Solo quiero que estés bien.__—dijo soltándose de su agarre y atrayéndola hacia sí por los hombros._

_—Lo sé.__—susurró ella contra su pecho.__—Pero eres demasiado sobreprotector._

_—Keh, claro que no. Eres mi mujer, mi deber es cuidar de ti._

_Ella suspiró, dándose por vencida. Estaba claro que él nunca daría su brazo a torcer._

_— ¿Dónde está Natsuki?__—preguntó de pronto el hanyô, llamando la atención de Kagome._

_—Fue con Miroku-sama a recolectar bayas._

_— ¡¿Qué?!__—exclamó soltando a su mujer y levantándose con la intención de salir de la cabaña.__—Voy por ella.__—dijo antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo._

_¡Ja! Ni loco dejaría a su hija sola con un monje que podría perturbarla de por vida._

_Si Miroku se atreviera tan solo a mencionar algo de… Oh, ese monje estaba recontra muerto._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Papá…_

_La ignoró._

_—Déjame ir contigo, ¿síiii?__—rogó._

_—No.__—respondió serio._

_La leña se había acabado y para su desgracia era Luna Nueva, así que debía ir por leña._

_—Hazle caso a tu padre, cariño.__—le dijo Kagome con voz dulce._

_— ¡Pero quiero ir!_

_— ¡Y yo quiero que te quedes aquí, ¿entiendes?!__—gruñó el hanyô, ahora humano. No dejaría que su hija lo siguiera al bosque estando él humano._

_La niña, de casi diez años, dio un respingo asustada por el tono que utilizó su padre con ella. Era raro que la tratara de esa forma._

_—InuYasha.__—reprochó Kagome, con el ceño fruncido._

_Suspiró._

_—Oye.__—se arrodilló a la altura de su hija, quien lo miró con timidez.__—Iré y vendré rápido, ya te he dicho de la luna nueva, solo quédate y cuida de tu madre, ¿comprendes, pequeña tonta?__—le dijo lo último con dulzura, algo que realmente era raro oír en él, pero que era más fácil hacerlo si su lado humano estaba presente, ya que dejaba ver sus sentimientos._

_La niña asintió y le sonrió a su padre._

_—Ve con cuidado.__—pidió Kagome._

_—Keh, ya lo sé.__—dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzando a dirigirse hacia el bosque._

_Kagome entró en la cabaña, pero su hija se quedó viendo la silueta de su padre, iluminada por la luna._

_No dudó en seguirlo. ¿Qué importaba si ambos estaban en su estado humano?_

_Y se fue al bosque a buscar leña, siendo luna nueva. Lo que nadie sabía, es que él no regresaría._

**To be continued****…**

**N/A: **Haré capítulos cortos (muajaja), así será más emocionante.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Tsuki.

PD: XD Sé que esa frase rima. LOL


End file.
